Naruto: Fields of Glass
by FlyerOfTheSkys
Summary: Long ago, before the rise of ninja, an old world order kept those who had 'bloodlines' under wraps, hiding them from public view, or killing them off. By time ninja inhabited the world, only one clan was in hiding from the rest of the world, waiting to recreate the Fields of Glass from their homeland. Rated M to be safe, don't know what I may add :)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and who ever he gives it to or helped him, NOT me. I own nothing! Lol**

**Naruto will be OOC in this, and Kakashi will be a little more serious, it's my first story and I'm not sure how to go about it. More than a few things will be changed. Anyway, comment please, I need to know if this will be good or not lol :D All comments welcome, flames will be used to help construct Naruto's will of fire XD.**

It was a normal morning in Konoha. Well, as normal as it could get with a ninja village. Children were playing in the streets, hyping themselves up for tomorrow when the academy opened up for the new year. Shopkeepers were yelling out their wares in the market. Every once in a while a ninja would cross the roof tops covered in neon pink paint, seeming to be searching for something. The Hokage would be in his office right about now, doing paperwo- wait, back up. Ninjas on the roof, covered in pink paint...that can only mean one thing.

"NARUTOOOO! Get back here!" The Hokage, sitting in his chair, turned to look out the window, laughing silently at his surrogate grandson. This would surely teach the Anbu to be more vigilant. After all, if a pre-academy student with no formal ninja training can get into their headquarters without anyone noticing, he couldn't imagine what an enemy would do. Sarutobi had enlisted Naruto on his fifth birthday as an unofficial operative in the field of being an enemy simulation. He would sneak into important buildings that enemies may target and instead of setting off traps with weapons or bombs and stealing important documents, he would set off pranks such as paint bombs and netting, taking something trivial, such as a stapler, and put it in Sarutobi's office, as proof of his accomplishment.

Speak of the devil, Naruto popped in through his window and hid under his desk as a female chunin covered in splatters of neon pink and bright yellow paint burst through the door and practically collapsed at the door trying to regain her breath. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and waited for the woman to speak.

"Sir, it's Naruto again. He's pranked the Anbu headquarters, everyone that was standing within ten feet of the place was splattered with paint." She said between breaths. "I saw him come this way and feared you were going to be pranked next." He recognized the chunin as Kurenai Yuuhi, one of the chunin he was looking forward to promoting to special jonin should she get better at genjutsu. 'She must have been going to visit Anko again. Anko is showing her some tips for torture and interrogation genjutsu after all.'

"Thank you for your concern Chunin Yuuhi, I have not seen Naruto, but he is sure to come here soon. Please tell all of the ninja looking for him that I will deal with it and will call them if needed." Kurenai bowed and left the room, Naruto and Sarutobi both sighing in relief when she did. Sarutobi did a hand seal under the desk and locked the room with a seal, then let Naruto out from under his desk. "So Naruto, how did it go?"

"Pretty well Jiji, I got in and set up all the paint bombs, grabbed some document that was in the open and bolted. A few seconds later I set off the paint bombs then came here. Here's my proof by the way." Naruto handed him a folder. Sarutobi looked inside the folder to see information on the ninja patrols for that night. Every night a new patrol route would be derived from previous ones put together and the one he had was a result of that method. Usually the new ones were burned as the originals were used by every village. This helped surprise enemy spies looking for a gap in the patrols.

"Good, Naruto. This shows me that the Anbu really need to step up with their skills." He said to Naruto, then he called out to his secretary, "Saiyu! Please get me Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka." The secretary left to do so. He turned to Naruto, " Ok Naruto, you've done your part, now I have to do mine. Remember to go to the academy tomorrow morning, room 101 with Rai."

Naruto saluted and went back out the window.


	2. Meet the Mask

**Hoytti: Yes, there will be more. Plenty more. **

**sabba5600: Thank you and I'll try to make those hopes reality :)**

Meet the Mask

Naruto was never late to a meeting with anyone...Never. During one of the meetings with Sarutobi they had discussed getting Naruto a metaphorical mask, so that his teachers would think he was unintelligent and not kick him out of class. The reason he was never late was because he respected the Third Hokage and his own reputation with others, but as they discussed, his new mask would make him seem rude, ignorant and naive towards everything around him, including regularly being late to class. It irked Naruto that he had to be late, he hated being late, it's what got you or your comrades killed in real situations or ruined a perfectly good plan/prank in his view. It also ruined ones reputation to a degree that if you show up early you are considered an enemy for being 'out of the norm'.

Today was the day he had to go to the academy for the first time. Today was the first day he had to put his mask into use and keep it up, unlike the times he practiced it with his jiji. 'Today's gonna suck.' He thought walking to the academy, putting on a big idiotic smile that hurt his face. As he passed by the market district he noticed shopkeepers giving him strange looks, having realized that this is truly the first time they have seen his smile, even if it was fake. Usually Naruto would avoid being seen in public as the citizens of Konoha don't like him very well. But from now on he had to, for the sake of his mask.

As he walked into the academy he saw no one in the halls, eventually reaching room 101, Mr. Rai's class for first year students. Living up to his mask he was late. The teacher was already doing roll call. Mr. Rai was nondescript and average, perfect for a ninja, you would see him but later not recognize his face, he was also an extremely boring man if the half asleep children in the room had anything to say about him. Naruto walked up to the man smiling goofily and loudly exclaimed,

"I'm not late am I?" Scaring the poor chunin who didn't hear him walk in. He laughed silently. 'Still got it.'

"Eh, oh! You must be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yup! Yup! How'd ya know? Oh I know, it's cause I'm so awesome huh?"

"No. You were the only one who didn't answer roll call..." Naruto deflated, pretending to be upset about the chunin dismissing him. He looked under his eyelashes at the students around the room and saw most of them dismissing him or scoffing at his masks' arrogance and stupidity. 'Plan set in motion...Joy.' He thought with sarcasm. Mr. Rai asked him to tell the class his name, what food he liked, color he liked and what he disliked. Again living up to the mask he practically yelled,

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite food is ramen, food of the gods," he pretended to drool," and the color orange! I dislike when I can't get ramen and when my neighbors' dogs won't shut up." Mr. Rai told Naruto to sit by a pink haired girl named Sakura, who rose her hand when called on. 'Pink hair…. She has to be civilian, there is no way that hair color is real, and no way a kid from a clan would be allowed out of the house without dark hair or something covering it….' He observed as he noticed clan children with bandannas over their light colored hair.

"Hi I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!" He said to her, pretending to be ignorant.

"Um.. I know and hi to you too." She replied then went back to looking at the board and glancing at the dark haired boy beside her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a blond girl sitting in the row behind him.

"Don't mind Sakura, she's rude like that. She just can't accept that Sasuke is totally mine, not hers. Anyway I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's nice to meet ya, Blondie."

"Nice to meet you too, girl Blondie."

"Hey I just told ya my name, use it." Sakura who was about to argue with Ino about her Sasuke comment, wisely shut her mouth. When Ino got into fights with boys the boys always lost and Naruto was about to get burned.

"Same here." Ino huffed and sat back, her first time being beat in an argument, and with a boy who seemed stupid enough to eat a kunai. 'I win again.' He thought turning back to the front with a confused look on his face. "Girls are strange."

"All boys except Sasuke are stupid." He heard Ino mutter. He laughed silently and listened to whatever the teacher was saying. He really didn't need to listen because the Third had already taught him all of the subjects for each school year he would spend here. Right now he was planning out another prank and where to begin chakra control exercises. He knew how to climb trees but couldn't get to the top quite yet, so he now had the problem of finding a place to practice without raising suspicion over his skills as his mask was supposed to be the idiot of the class.

"Uzumaki! Are you listening?" Naruto looked at the teacher and put his arms behind his head, he had vaguely heard something about releasing chakra.

"Ehehe yeah of course. You were talking about catra!"

"Chakra, Uzumaki. And I was telling you all the hand sign to release it, so seeing as you have ignored me so far, get up here and release your chakra with the ram sign." Naruto walked to the front of the class and performed the ram sign, not bothering to unsuppress his chakra, making Mr. Rai think he failed because he didn't listen to his lecture in the first place.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you have to reach inside yourself to get your chakra to come out."

"Um. That's nasty, how do I reach inside myself, through my mouth, wouldn't that hurt?" The rest of the children in the class began to laugh, he even heard the boy Ino dubbed 'Sasuke', who he wanted to call Sassy pants or Mr. Duck Butt, scoff and mutter the word idiot. The man scowled and told him to sit back down and actually listen this time when he explained it. As soon as he got back to his seat he just zoned out again, and was called on four more times throughout the class period. Finally the end of classes was there and Naruto slowly walked out of the class as others around him rushed out, glad to be away from the extremely boring Mr. Rai. Once he was outside he stood and waited for the Third, who was picking him up today and today only, as he was very busy and needed to do his dreaded paperwork. 'Like he wants too.' Naruto snickered, if the old man had his way, all the paperwork would be burned to ashes and used as soil for Naruto's plants.

A boy with brown hair and a small white dog walked up to him and said,

"Dude, I've never seen you around town before. I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this," he pointed to the small dog, "is Akamaru."

"I've lived here all my life, and nice to meet you too!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Really? Huh, well whatever, I want you to meet my friends. Follow me." He walked over to Sakura, who was sitting beside Ino, a purple haired girl, a brown haired chubby boy, a skinny mostly covered brown haired boy and two black haired boys, one of which he remembered to be a raven haired Sasuke.

"Guys this is Naruto! Naruto this is Sakura and Ino, who you've already met. The quiet purple haired girl is Hinata Hyuuga, the fa- I mean big boned kid is Choji Akimichi, p.s. never call him fat," Kiba whispered in his ear," and lazy bones over there is Shikamaru Nara."

"Y-you forgot Sh-Shino again, K-Kiba." Hinata said, stuttering.

"Oh right, the creepy bug guy is Shino Aburame." Shino looked in Kiba's general direction and….just kept staring. Naruto really couldn't tell his expression with all that stuff covering him. Suddenly a bug flew out of Shino's collar and landed on Naruto's now outstretched hand.

"Whoa, you control bugs? That's creepy, but cool at the same time." Naruto commented watching the bug crawl around in his hand. The girls looked repulsed and Shino surprised….or was he? Naruto seriously could not tell.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, I see you've made friends." You could practically hear the smile in the Third Hokage's voice. Naruto turned around and ran to Sarutobi, hugged him around the waist and practically yelled,

"Jiji, you actually came! How's the paperwork?" Sarutobi flinched and shivered, causing Naruto to stifle a snicker.

"Well, I dunno really, how are you liking the academy?" This time Naruto flinched. 'Touché old man, touché.' The other children looked on in awe at the Third Hokage, respecting him with every fiber of their being, except for Naruto, which Sakura immediately noticed. She went over and grabbed the back of his shirt and put a hand over his mouth and spoke to the Hokage with what she thought was the sweetest voice she had, which to Naruto, the Third and the boys all it sounded like was a suck up,

"Oh, don't mind him, he has no manners at all. He's new here and -"

"Ah, Miss Haruno, you don't have to worry, I know exactly who Naruto is, and he I, but it's nice to have someone show respect to these old bones once in a while." Naruto stopped struggling to get free and just pouted, he knew Sarutobi had something planned for him later. That was the voice he always used when he was amused. "Ah, Naruto, my boy, we better get going. All of these children are surely eager to tell their parents and guardians of their first day at the academy and how many friends they made. I'm sure you are too." Naruto followed, loudly exclaiming how rude the teacher was and how awesome he was so far, Sarutobi nodding every once in a while.


	3. Last year and new additions

**sabba5600: Teehee thank you, and I'm trying to make Naruto follow the rules of real shinobi. Hiding in plain sight, hiding skills, make thy enemy underestimate ye lol All that good stuff. :D**

Out of the three years Naruto had been in the academy he hated the first and second one most and almost enjoyed the third. In his third year he met Iruka Umino, his current teacher and by far the most fun to mess with. Iruka was a teacher that actually cared about his education and tried to help all students as much as he could without the help being illegal or unfair to others. But Iruka wasn't the only reason Naruto tolerated his third year.

Naruto tolerated it for three more reasons. One, it was the last year he had to uphold his mask, he could slowly let it down after he was promoted to genin. Two, he would finally be able to admit he did not love Sakura at all and was pretending because he wanted people to underestimate him when it came to her, mean but true. And three he didn't have to lie to others about what he, Shikamaru, and Shino have been speaking about over the years.

Shikamaru, who was codenamed pineapple, but called Maru for short, and him have been talking about and participating in shogi games for two years. Shino, who was codenamed Mr. Crawly, but called Shi for short, and him have been discussing Naruto's plants and what bugs would be good to make them grow, even going so far as to help Naruto start a colony of bees to get honey and pollinate the plants in his home. He also set up a colony of bees near a place just beyond the Hokage monument where Naruto was creating a garden and natural habitat for the animals, insects and plants that lived their.

When asked what he, Shino and Shikamaru were talking about they would make up the excuse that Naruto was confused on a subject they had went over in class and needed help. That was an addition to his mask by himself as he needed an excuse to talk to Shino and Shikamaru without raising suspicions. Sarutobi, Shikamaru and Shino also added to the mask over the years he spent with them.

Sarutobi added Naruto's mask liking Sakura and hating Sasuke for stealing her affections, to try and get Sasuke to open up just a little bit, as being friendly to him wasn't working, shown by the girls who practically worshiped the ground he stood on. Shikamaru added Naruto's ability to be completely unpredictable in the most amazing ways, such as falling to the ground and ending up avoiding any damage from the various kunai and shuriken lying embedded in the ground around him. Shino added a touch of mystery to Naruto's mask, but it was only mysterious when one asked specifically, 'Who named you?' Naruto was to pretend to not have noticed or not heard the question then when cornered about it change the subject. In truth the person who named Naruto was widely unknown to a lot of people, but no one ever asked who, and Naruto would probably never tell unless that person died. Not even the Hokage knew where the name came from, assuming Naruto's parents were either ramen obsessed, which was true, or honoring their clan, which was highly likely.

Back to the subject at hand, Naruto was in his last year at the academy, the last day to be exact. Over the course of the last few weeks he has held back on pranks and infiltrations per Sarutobi's request, but after getting out of graduation today, which he was ordered to fail in order to live up to his mask, he was to show up in the Hokage's office during the jonin meeting and give a surprise to the jonin present.

Iruka walked into the room and yelled for everyone to be quiet so he could begin testing, they had already done a paper test, an accuracy test and a taijutsu test, all of which Naruto failed horribly at. Now they were doing the ninjutsu tests. One by one students were called into a room across the hall and told to perform specific jutsus to pass, and one by one students walked back into the class with or without headbands.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called from the other room. Naruto got up and pretended to be horrified and anxious at the prospect of failing. He slowly walked into the other room where Iruka and his assistant Mizuki sat behind a desk with headbands on it.

"Alright Naruto," Mizuki started, hiding a sneer, "Perform a henge." Naruto complied and turned into the Third Hokage. "Good. Now a kawarimi." Naruto did a hand seal and in a puff of smoke now stood directly in front of Mizuki, having switched with the headband in front of him.

"Excellent Naruto, the final jutsu you need to perform is a bunshin." Iruka said as Naruto hopped off the desk and replaced the headband where it once was. Naruto focused his chakra and forced too much into the jutsu, and when the smoke caused by it let up, a half dead, pale version of Naruto was shown. "I'm sorry Naruto. But with the scores you've made today, and that jutsu being a failure I can't pass you."

Naruto dropped his head and sulked out of the room, not even bothering to return to the classroom. Instead he went to the academy roof, where no one would see him and waited. Eventually Mizuki showed up, sat down next to him and began telling him of another way to pass and become genin. After he said his bit Naruto looked over at him and said,

"Alpha Nine." Immediately an anbu was behind Mizuki and knocked him out.

"Thank you for your cooperation Uzumaki, the Hokage is waiting in his office to give you instructions. The team placement meeting will begin in five minutes, Kakashi Hatake will not be late, so you won't have to worry about not convincing him."

"You guys told him the meeting was two hours ago…. didn't you?" A nod and a chuckle was his answer. The anbu left with Mizuki restrained, heading for the T&I department and Naruto left for his 'meeting' with the Hokage.

Naruto went to his house and doused himself in a solution of red food dye, glue and paper mache and began the Third's plan. He covered a kunai in a thicker substance that dried quicker and performed a shunshin to get right in front of the Hokage's door. The secretary happened to walk in at that moment and screamed to the top of her lungs that he was covered in blood and gore, asking him what had happened. He just kept his eyes wide and downcast with the kunai in his hand.

Sarutobi told her to bring the 'shinobi' inside, pretending to be expecting a mission to have gone wrong. When Naruto walked in everyone in the room gasped. Sarutobi quickly got out of his chair, went to Naruto, bent to his level and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto, Kami, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Have you been attacked?" Naruto raised his head, then looked down to the kunai he pretended to be observing.

"I-I killed M-Mizuki sensei. I think….I think I killed him, and...and it felt so….right." He stuttered and mumbled, gaining a murderous gleam in his eyes. "I know it was bad, but it felt good to do so. Jiji, am I….am I a demon? Or can I do it again?" He smiled and tilted his head. Sarutobi shook his head and looked sadly at Naruto and discretely winked.

"Naruto, you can't be serious. You must have been under the influence of a genjutsu. I don't believe you would - ah!" Naruto swung at him and ripped a piece of cloth from his robe with the kunai. Almost immediately he was detained by the two anbu hidden in the room. "Anbu, he's gone. Please, take him to Konoha's maximum security prison and have him locked in solitary until he can cooperate." The anbu complied and body flickered out with Naruto in tow. The jonin in the room were shocked that an academy student would resort to such measures, although half of them thought it was the Kyuubi showing it's ugly face again.

Sarutobi ended the meeting an hour later, telling the jonin in the room not to speak of the incident. He also mentioned that the rookie teams would have to spar together, whoever they may be, until they either got a new student, or proved Naruto's innocence.

Sarutobi walked through the halls of Konoha's maximum security prison, where his charge, Naruto Uzumaki was just admitted. As he passed by solitary cells he could hear multiple people yelling at him for imprisoning them here. He could also hear an insanely creepy song being sung from one of the rooms. The closer he got to Naruto's cell the louder the childlike song grew, and the more he could hear prisoners yelling to get whatever it was that was singing away from them. He finally reached the door and could faintly hear lyrics to the song he didn't recognize. He walked in a saw Naruto sitting on the bed, swinging his legs and singing loudly.

"Naruto, stop. You're scaring the prisoners near you." Naruto stopped and smiled at him, jumping up to give him a big hug.

"Jiji! I was wondering when you'd get here. The guards are mean. They didn't even let me take a shower to get all that gunk for the plan off, just threw a bucket of water on me and told me to stay still." Sarutobi laughed.

"Naruto, you do realize that they were trying to keep the 'psychopathic, possible danger to others' prisoner away from other inmates.

"Yeah, yeah. But still," he shivered, "It was cold." He laughed again, then became a little more serious.

"You know the plan right."

"Yes, spy on Kijou, Fang and the idiot brothers to see if they are truly spies."

"Good. Now, I'm moving you to lock up, and bunking you with Fang. I want you to be careful Naruto."

"Sure Jiji, but i'm still gonna prank them when the plan is at it's end."

"Aaah, just like your mother." Naruto had already known about his mother. When you have an ancient demon living in your gut, and has lived in the guts of your ancestors you tend to learn quite a lot about not only yourself but unwanted things about others….like how he was made. Naruto shivered. 'Cooties….blegh.'

**Little show on the beginning of another of Naruto's infiltrate and prank idea. You also get to see that he's mentally still a kid, not just an overly old minded on the inside child. Shivers ' Eeew cooties' lol**


	4. Meeting the Team

**Hey guys and gals, sorry for being slow lol. I'm trying to get info updated and ready for the story. Anyway, here's chapter 4. **

**Sabba5600: Maybe, maybe not or maybe later lol If you think I should, give me a list of the teams you think should be together and I'll see if they work with the story. ( I have my ways of changing things lol) :D**

**Meeting the team (ch. 4)**

(Time skip, two weeks later)

Naruto got up out of bed and looked around his room. Seeing he was in his apartment, and not a prison cell, made him feel happier than ever as today he was to meet his team. Yesterday he had pranked the living crap out of the two prisoners Kijou and Fang, who were revealed as spies when they finally got frustrated with the idiot brothers. Naruto, who overheard the whole thing, started singing one of the creepiest things he could think of. A song Kyuubi had told him was called Ring Around the Roses. 'By the way, thanks Kyuubi!'

'**No problem Kit.**'

(Flashback)

Naruto walked into the the cafeteria of the prison, having overheard the whole conversation between the prisoners Kijou, Fang and the idiot brothers, and began singing.

"Ring around the rosies…"

"What was that?" They turned around. Naruto was walking slowly towards them with his head down. The idiot brothers walked out of the room, not understanding anything at that point.

"A pocket full of posies…."

"It's some kid… Why the hell is he in here?" Fang replied, walking closer to Naruto.

"Dunno, maybe he's lost."

"...ashes….ashes…." Fang knelt near Naruto, right at level with his face. Naruto smiled but quickly squashed the emotion and continued.

"Hey kid," Fang put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "are you alright? You're not supposed to be in here ya know."

"We all….fall…." Naruto looked up with blood red eyes and a smirk on his face, his whiskers darkened and thick fanged teeth protruding from his mouth and rumbled, "**down**."

"Gah!" Fang fell back and scrambled away Naruto, Kijou running along side him, while Naruto calmly walked towards them, cornering the two at the edge of the room. All other prisoners had ran from the room already, half creeped out in the middle of the song, the rest panicking after seeing the demonic kid.

"Alpha Nine." Immediately there were Anbu detaining the two prisoners and relocating them with a certain scar faced man and one very happy dango lover.

"Good work, operative. Mission code named: Ominous Innocence was a success. You are now free to join your team. Please meet the Third in his tower to debrief."

(Flashback end)

Sarutobi had told all jonins in another meeting that Naruto had been controlled by an enemy, namely Orochimaru, who had spies in the prison. They were trying to persuade Naruto to join them when an Anbu doing checks on the prisoners caught the two spies and freeing Naruto from the genjutsu place on him, bringing him back to be re-evaluated for ninja duties. Naruto passed and was freed to once more be apart of the rookies.

He didn't tell Naruto who his teammates were but knowing Sarutobi it wouldn't be people he couldn't tolerate, right? Right…. Anyway, Naruto got dressed in a dark green tee-shirt, reinforced with a sowed in under armor to keep him cool in hot temperature. He also wore dark brown cargo pants, with plenty of hidden pockets. Sarutobi was planning on teaching Naruto seals, but hasn't yet so he put a scroll seal in the pockets and told Naruto how to use them. He also felt that the headband would clash with Naruto's outfit, being lighter in color, so he gave Naruto a new cloth for it, which was also dark green. Since Naruto didn't want to dye his hair just yet, only wanting to do so on extremely sensitive missions, he decided pull the cloth of his headband over his head, acting as a bandana.

He wanted to take the changes slowly, as to not cause a scene with him being completely different. But it had been two weeks since he saw anyone other than the Hokage, Anbu, or a prisoner. So he decided to show changes that would have occurred from being in prison. Changes such as learning to blend in better. He could hide pretty well in the orange thing, but he wanted to see how much better it was in the new outfit and with skills he had been hiding from others.

Naruto was to go to training ground three to meet his sensei and teammates, who Sarutobi refused to reveal to him. The only hint the old man would give him was that his day was going to be filled with surprise. 'Well, no matter who they are I hope they like plants. Cause I have an obsession with them.' Most people thought Naruto was obsessed with ramen. They were kinda right, he did like ramen, but the only reason he tolerated eating so much of it was to test the herbs that Teuchi and Ayame, the stall owner and his daughter, put on the ramen. He was to tell them if the combination was good then later try it on other things as a taste tester, and was even paid for it. They hired him to do this after he mentioned the name of several of the herbs and spices and told them what they could possibly go with.

By doing this Ichiraku's Ramen became a chain restaurant called Yon Kaze no Kyuuden, loosely translated to Palace of the Four Winds*. It was a high end restaurant that had reservations. It let Naruto, no matter which country it was in, eat for free. All others had to pay, except for orphans, as they were aloud to eat but had to clean their dishes and or any messes they made while there, the restaurant acting kind of like being in a family house for them. Naruto planned on going to every country some day to make sure all the restaurants were up to code.

As he was thinking about these things he came upon the training field and noticed two people waiting there. One was Sakura Haruno and the other was the brooding Mr. Duck Butt Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto could have sworn he was told to show up at 7:30 a.m. for a team meeting, and if so, where was the jonin? Was he ambushed? Did the Hokage keep him in a meeting longer because of Naruto? Or did Naruto mis hear the time? Well, he really wanted to know. Naruto hated disrespect, and wasn't about to let his sensei disrespect him. He lightly coughed into his hand, getting the attention of his new teammates.

"Um, hello. I think I'm your new teammate. Do you know where our sensei is?" He asked politely.

"Naruto? Finally trying to look cool huh? It isn't gonna work, I like Sasuke."

"Hn….He's always two or three hours late." Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was worth angering Kami to worship and began daydreaming about him, while Naruto looked at her and said,

"Why in the hell would I like you? You're rude, mean, and attracted fairytale thoughts."

"Why you!" Sakura began marching towards him, fist raised.

"I'm stating a truth Haruno. You assume Sasuke will come to your rescue and immediately fall for you even though it's quite clear he does not like fangirls. Maybe if you'd work a little more on your skills instead of your appearance other people would notice you, including Sasuke. Not as an attractive person, but a person they can protect and be protected by." Sakura stopped short and looked to Sasuke for confirmation. He looked away, not even giving her a glance. She went back to her spot on the bridge and sat down, looking into the water, not saying anything.

"So….Sasuke. You said he's always late? You realize that would only have a few reasons right?"

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one, he is in a meeting with higher ups such as the hokage, two, he is saving and or helping a citizen with something that is clearly out of their hands, or three, he disrespects all of us." Sasuke raised the other eyebrow and thought on that, Sakura didn't move from where she was but by the straightening of her back Naruto could tell she was thinking about it too.

"Either way if he gives an answer I don't like I'm leaving. I refuse to stay near someone who will disrespect me, let alone fight with them."

"I think that will be enough Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto turned to stare at Kakashi Hatake, the infamously late jonin, who was surprisingly only half an hour late, but still late, "If you must know I was in a meeting with the Third about your joining the team, and your special conditions."

"You say 'conditions' like it's a bad thing. I only know of one and in the eyes of those around me, yes, it is a bad thing. But what are the other 'conditions'?

"Well, you just proved one of them. The Third told me you went through a lot when you were….ehem….stuck, and it changed you quite a bit. He mentioned a totally different personality with hints of your old self and a more ninja like thinking." Naruto looked at him and just blinked. Inside his mind he was doing back flips with joy, Kyuubi laughing at him the entire time. 'Thank you Sarutobi! You let me have a bit of freedom faster!'

"Kakashi sensei, what do you mean by 'stuck'?"

"That would be none of your business Haruno." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and decided to do introductions.

"Well, now that that is over, I'm going to tell you all a little about myself and you tell me a little about yourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things and dislike only one thing. My dream is to raise all of you to be something like the next sannin or better. Alright, you Sakura."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like….um, well I'm still rethinking that, same with dislikes. My dream….um, I don't know."

"Ok, now you Sasuke."

"Hn….Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing in particular and dislike fangirls. My dream is to revive my clan and figure out why it was wiped out in the first place."

"Alright, Naruto, your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my plants and dislike those who destroy or diss them. My dream is to one day start my own village." Kakashi looked at them all, Sakura had her head down, probably thinking over her goals, Sasuke was looking at Naruto in surprise, and Naruto was looking at a watch he had on his wrist.

"Well, I think that's a wrap, why don't we begin. I'm going to give you all a figurative problem that could happen on the battlefield, then act it out with shadow clones based on your answer." He created five shadow clones, transforming three of them to look like his students, and one to look like a bandit. "Here's the problem. You and your squad over there are on a C class mission to fight bandits, but it's revealed that the last one standing is an S-class missing nin. What is your plan, Sakura?"

"Um, wouldn't you be able to take him out Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi had the clones fight each other, simulating a real battle the A-class Kakashi was killed and the S-class nin lived.

"I would have died fighting head on, or been incapacitated and you three would be left. What would you do in the current situation, Sasuke?"

"Hn….Dunno, I'd probably ask Naruto." Naruto looked over at the clones, then looked to be thinking, he looked straight at the other two and said,

"One of us would have to be a decoy and let the other two get away. The one who does would probably die, but if they did things right and used all tricks, they could distract the guy long enough for the other two to be far enough away that they might not be caught. It's a lose lose situation right now for us at our skill levels." Kakashi let the clones act it out, having the other two run in circles around the training field and going to a post that had 'Konoha' etched in to it. Just before they could reach it however the Sakura clone got tired, the Sasuke clone tried to get her to go and the nin clone killed both of them.

"Good eye, Naruto, and Sasuke, good of you to ask a teammate for advice."

"So, now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, now, you are my team. We'll have to work on strategy as a definite but for right now we're going to work on teamwork. I have three bells tied in various spots on my body, one at the waist, one on my left wrist and one on my right ankle. In order to get these bells you all have to work together. If none of you get a bell by the time limit or if I still have one bell on me the whole team is disqualified, meaning I will send all three of you back to the reserves to be used as fodder."

***For my sanity's sake lol**

**By the way, Like I said to sabba5600, if you don't like the teams, which for now are normal, send me a list of the team you want to be in there or just two people you specifically want together in a team and i'll see if it will fit in with the story later on. **

**Example: Two people - **Sasuke and Naruto. (I'll choose the other two members) **A team** - Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto and Ino. (I'll see if I can make it work) **These two are only examples. XD Not the groups chosen yet, so ….yeah :)**


	5. Misunderstandings

**Sabba5600: Lol, I totally agree, she needed a reality check and Kakashi wasn't up to it. (She may still have relapses though, minor ones.) And yes actually I'm thinking about a few characters I may do pairings with, I'll put the list at the bottom for ya, but they probably won't show immediate interest until I get the team situation checked out. **

**Hoytti: I like the Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Kurenai team, I might just be able to work with that. I'll have to check later with the other ones though, good idea :D**

**To all: I'll be doing a pairing poll and a team poll at the bottom. You can add pairings or teams, and yes, if there is a tie (whether it be boy or girl or one of each) Naruto will have a crush on both, but only one will be chosen later :) But for now, I'm only going to do the gender part. You can mention names also, that way I have an idea of who to add in. **

**Misunderstandings (Ch. 5)**

(One month time skip)

During a month of Naruto being a ninja he and his team worked on teamwork, in Kakashi's terms. Teamwork, for Kakashi, was a term of torture and agony for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Over that time they made strategies and shared some of their home life, Naruto speaking about his plants, Sasuke about training, Sakura about getting a training field set up near her home and Kakashi about his ninja summons, the dogs. They had also learned how to climb trees and walk on water with chakra. Today however they were supposed to have a tournament with the other rookie genins and one of the older teams led by a jonin named Guy.

They were to wait in training ground four for the other teams to show up, as they were the closest team to it. Kakashi, wearing a normal jonin outfit of blue suit and green vest, and Naruto, wearing a dark green tee-shirt, dark brown cargo pants and a headband covering his head like a bandanna, got up into trees in order to read and sleep respectively. Sakura, who was wearing a darker red, almost black dress, black shorts and a bandanna styled head band, leaned against a tree reading a theory scroll and Sasuke, who now wore a dark blue high collared shirt and black pants, sat near the base of Naruto's tree, reading a clan scroll. The only differences between the three genins headbands were both Sasuke and Sakura's headbands were blue, while Naruto's was dark green, and Sakura and Naruto had their headbands fashioned to be bandannas while Sasuke kept his around his forehead, as his hair was already dark. Eventually one by one teams started showing up.

First was Kurenai Yuuhi's team. Kurenai, the last time Naruto had seen her, was a chunin. She was recently promoted to special jonin because of her skills in the field of genjutsu. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of bandages that had one long red sleeve. Her team consisted of two boys a girl, like most teams. The only other female of the team was the shy Hinata Hyuuga, a blueish black haired girl who wore a beige jacket with a fuzzy bottom a size too big for her, blue pants and blue ninja sandals. The two boys were each to the side of her. To her left was Kiba Inuzuka a brown haired boy who wore a light grey jacket that had black fluff on the ends of the sleeves and around the hood. He also had red tribal 'fang' tattoos on his face, a sign of the Inuzuka and his partner, a little white dog, which was on his head, named Akamaru.

The last and final member, and the least remembered member of the team, was Shino Aburame. He had brown hair and a coat like shirt on with a high collar, hiding his mouth, and brown pants, he, like Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai, was also wearing blue ninja sandals. His companions, which Naruto secretly loved for their plant helping properties, were Kikaichu, a destructive beetle that could suck the chakra out of an enemy in minutes. As they fully entered the clearing Kakashi jumped down from the tree and greeted Kurenai, while the genin went over to Sasuke and Sakura, speaking to them.

"W-where's N-Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly after a few minutes.

"Eh? Oh him….He's in that tree over there,"Sakura pointed to the tree Naruto was resting in. "He said he wanted to get some sleep before we all fought, somethin' about tending to new plants all night." Hinata nodded and went to sit under Naruto's tree, eventually Shino came and sat down next to her.

Next out of the woodwork was Asuma Sarutobi and his team, the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. He was a chain smoker like his father, except he used cigarettes not pipes. The dark brown haired man was also a former Fire Guardian of the Daimyo, and wore a sash representing that around his waist. He wore the typical outfit of a jonin also, a blue long sleeved shirt and pants, with a green vest covering it. He, like Kurenai and Kakashi, was also wearing his headband on his head, but unlike Kakashi, neither he nor Kurenai had theirs tilted over one eye.

His team consisted of a platinum blond haired girl, one Ino Yamanaka, a purple half shirt and skirt wearing girl and two boys who were the complete opposites of each other; Shikamaru Nara had dark brown/black hair and was skinny, wearing only a fishnet shirt with a half short sleeved jacket and black pants; and Choji Akimichi, a 'big boned' (for authors' fear of saying the f word o_o), lighter brown haired boy who wore a white shirt with a red symbol on it, brown shorts, a green jacket and a white scarf. He also had faint red swirls on his cheeks. All wore blue ninja sandals and head bands. Although Shikamaru had his head band on his arm, Ino around her waist and Choji's was pulled over the middle of his head, giving the appearance of having blue undies on his head.

Last but not least, but certainly the most freaky, was Gai Maito, or as they called him Might Guy or just Guy. The awake genin didn't know which was worse, Guy, or his mini me Lee Rock. Both males wore a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers with a red headband tied around their waists. The only difference was Guy's jonin vest which was left open to show the jumpsuit. Neji Hyuuga was his other male student. He was a long brown haired boy with a look of superiority on his face. He wore a beige short sleeved shirt and dark grey shorts and the traditional headband and ninja shoes. His head band had two tassels on the front with buckles at the end though. The last member was the only female of the team, a girl named Tenten. She wore a pink and red chinese shirt with dark green pants and like Neji the blue nin shoes and headband.

Kakashi looked up at the tree Naruto was in and calmly yelled out,

"Naruto, come down so we can start." No sound was heard. "Sasuke, can you go up and get him, he's probably passed out cold. Sasuke nodded and walked up the side of the tree, not even surprising the other genin, who have all learned the exercise two weeks into being teams. A few minutes after disappearing into the foliage he jumped back down with Naruto slung over his shoulder and slowly put him down next to Hinata, who was still sitting at the base of the tree with Shino. She blushed several shades of pink and red, until Shino leaned over and whispered something into her ear that seemed to calm her down. Naruto groaned and sat up shortly after, missing the somehow comfortable branch that had disappeared for the harder, colder ground.

"Glad to see you with us Blondie." Asuma said around his ever present cigarette. Ino glared at him, then saw the look Naruto had on his face. He yawned.

"Good to see you too Inverted Spitfire sensei." Asuma did a double take while Shikamaru silently chuckled, having immediately got the joke. A few minutes later Asuma got his wits back and said,

"What does that mean…."

"It means you breathe in fiery death, and breathe out smoke and air, instead of the other way around, hence inverted."

"Oh….I think I'll just call you Naruto from now on, that way you are shoving my mortality rate down my throat every time we talk…." Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata,

"Hi Hinata, nice to see you again." Hinata blushed furiously but muttered a short 'hello' back. She was still lacking a bit in confidence.

"K, I think thats enough chattering, time to fight." Kakashi lazily spoke, reading an orange book that Kurenai was glancing murderously at, same as Tenten. Sakura, Ino and Hinata didn't seem to notice it, or know what it was, so, being naturally curious as a 'fox' Naruto asked, quite innocently, if he could read it. He then took it from Kakashi, plopped down next to Hinata who looked over at the book. Almost immediately after reading the first sentence in their heads Hinata passed out with a massive blush on her face while Naruto just stared, wide eyed with his mouth open.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, when suddenly his head pitched forward and rested on his chest, dropping the book into his lap. By then Kakashi was sweating bullets and inwardly swearing at what the Hokage would do to him, or worse, Naruto, if he wasn't a vegetable now.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I think you have permanently damaged your youthful students mind!" Guy yelled. His mini me agreeing. Fluidly and kind of like a marionette doll Naruto stood up, head still bowed and eyes unseen and began shaking a bit. "Look at this youthful child, he is shaking with disbelief and in trauma at what he has seen, not to mention what it may have done to the youthful Hinata!" Kakashi blinked, and started to back away from Kurenai who was walking towards him with a deadly looking frying pan that she got from Kami knows where.

"You…." Naruto whispered. That whisper was enough to get the attention of all of the ninja in the area, even Hinata, who had just woken up. He threw his head up and looked into Kakashi's eyes, fury written all over it. "You are a DISGRACE TO THIS VILLAGE HATAKE! Do you even understand how this could have screwed up our lives! This book is not for children, ninja or not be damned! You hath tainted our minds and ye shall be punished!" Naruto yelled, eyes getting whiter by each word. He lept at Kakashi and knocked the unsuspecting jonin to the ground. Kakashi tried defending himself while muttering obscurities, making Naruto shout more about him 'tainting' their minds with words children should not know. What Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto, unlike Hinata, assumed the book was teaching males to rape their female counterparts, not how to be sleazy and have lots of sex. Guy, who was closest, finally got Naruto off of Kakashi and calmed him down. Lee then spoke,

"Youthful comrade! That book may have been unyouthful, but it is most unyouthful to attack a fellow comrade, especially a sensei!"

"I wasn't planning on attacking him 'till I knew he read that...that filth!" Asuma picked up the book from the ground.

"Well yea, its Icha Icha, children aren't supposed to read it. It's for adults who explore, or something…" He left off as Kurenai gave him an evil, pain promising look.

"From what I read it looked like it was teaching males to rape their female counterparts! Or at least encouraging it. No female wants to be raped! Don't the idiots who read this and the moron who made it understand that!" He half yelled back, pointing at the orange book. "No, wait, they probably don't, no wonder they still read it. Unless they actually do understand it and agree….Raaaaggghhh!" Naruto lept for Kakashi again, while Guy held him back.

"N-Naruto you don't understand! The book isn't about raping women! It's about having, ehem...relations...with them. You know, like a mommy and daddy do…" Naruto blinked, stopped struggling, then gagged….a lot. Guy let him go and Naruto yelled,

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW! Cooties!" Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi and Asuma cracked up laughing. _'He's completely serious.'_ thought a hysterical Asuma. _'He was completely devoted to killing Kakashi one minute for a book, then freaked out by cooties of all things the next. Reminds me of Anko, I like this kid.'_ Kurenai thought. Hinata, Ino and Tenten's thoughts were around the same as Kurenai's, but without Anko in them, mostly how nice that was.

"Alright, alright. Stop laughing at me! Can we please do this training now?" Naruto practically yelled.

**Hey, I'm a little late and this is a little short but here is the pairing and team polls. **

**Example of poll: Sasuke: Girl, boy, both, none? **

**Example of answer: Sasuke: Both - (Name of boy(s) and girl(s)) Can be anyone in the anime or manga. I'll find out who they are if I don't already know.**

**Pairings: Boy, girl, both, none?**

**Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi?**

**Hinata? Kiba? Shino? Kurenai?**

**Ino? Shikamaru? Choji? Asuma?**

**Lee? Tenten? Neji? Guy? **

**Team Poll: Example: Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Asuma or Kurenai, Kiba, Sasuke and Choji. (Just random teams, or those you wanna see.) **

**One team that was mentioned was Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Naruto. I personally like Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Anko, but I can deal with anything lol Here's a list of teams mentioned. Please vote or add a team :) and remember, they don't even have to have Naruto in them.**

**Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Naruto: **

**Anko, Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto:**

**Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru:**

**Asuma, Shino, Kiba and Choji:**


	6. Partial filler

**Hey I'm back, sorry for takin' so long, just realized how much being a senior sucks lol. Meetings for physicals, teacher conferences, Masonry competitions, job training and getting federal help for college….all in three days. Eeeerggh lol So much headache. Anyway, can someone please attempt to draw the characters for me, I'll give a list of full apparel if one of you awesome people does so, I wanna see it in color but i'm not good at coloring things on the computer, and for some reason I can't seem to draw Naruto anymore, … I keep making Sakura look like a monkey lol **

**Sabba5600: I kind of like the Kurenai team too. I'm going to use your Kurenai team and Hoytti's Asuma team, the Kakashi team will just end up with the leftovers lol. I can kind of see Anko as having an apprentice. And yes I will attempt to get Fuu in there, just gotta figure out when and how :D With Kakashi, I bet I can make other ones work, if I think of another person for the pairing you'll be in for a surprise, if not, Anko lol :) With Asuma/Kurenai….yeah lol the Choji/Ino pairing, I could see, I could also see him with Karui if Ino doesn't work out. I can definitely see Kiba with Hinata and as for Lee, I dunno, maybe Tenten or somethin...hmmm…**

**Anyway Merry Christmas ! Or whatever holiday you do! I don't know the names XD**

For the next few months Kakashi and his not so new team went on D-rank missions, which Naruto seemed to personally like, but his teammates did not. Naruto seemed to like learning new plants or fixing up gardens for people. The mission he seemed to like the most was capturing Tora, the fire Daimyo's wife's cat. The cat absolutely hated his team the first time they met, but Naruto pulled out a can of tuna from Wave country and the cat was instantly on him cuddling. He, Sasuke and Sakura were confused but eventually gave up figuring out where Naruto pulled random things from anymore.

Tora, or as Naruto called her, the cute little fuzzy ball of love, was forced to live with a woman who did not respect the animal. She would squeeze him and stroke the poor cat way too hard, making it miserable and angry. Truly it wasn't a surprise when he figured out Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night to find Tora scratching at his door, begging to be hid from the vile woman. The morning after Naruto told him that he had been found sleeping in a clearing with a purring Tora on his stomach by the aforementioned woman. She at first did not wake him up, instead opting to watch the 'little blond kid' sleep peacefully with her precious 'Tora-chan'. Tora eventually sensed danger in the form of a fairly large woman leaning over to pick him up and bolted, scratching Naruto's face in the process. After an hour and a half of trying to retrieve her cat, the woman finally gave up and suggested Naruto take the cat, as it seemed to like him more, and that's how Tora became Naruto's new ninja animal. (nin-ken?)

Other than that they also had two, month long C-rank missions and were about to go on their third one. The first one, in Wave country, was Kakashi's nightmare, being as it changed to an A-rank mission halfway through, and ended up with them eventually fighting a nukenin by the name of Zabuza. The second was to Takigakure, a village hidden by a waterfall. The village itself was beautiful, but according to Naruto, something more amazing resided within the village. The only hint he would give to his teammates was that Ms. Seven looks like heaven. Kakashi wondered who Ms. Seven was.

Right now they were going to get their promised third C-rank mission, thanks to Naruto's bet with the Third, who lost, unsurprisingly. He watched as Sasuke tried to get away from a less frantic Sakura, who wanted to know his favorite color for some reason, come to think of it she had asked him that too. Hmmm… well then.

"Sasuke, come on, tell me what it is! Please, come on I've already asked Kakashi, and after I ask you I need to get Naruto's."

"Hnn, just ask Naruto already, I don't have a favorite color." Naruto was petting Tora, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on everyone has a favorite color. I bet you don't wanna tell me because you think it's girly. Or you're already wearing it. Well you are wearing a dark blue shirt all the time, and now its always black pants, is it black, blue or just any dark color? Oh, please tell me its not fuschia pink! That would be horrendous!" Sasuke flinched and mumbled the word blue.

"Mine's dark green. Beautiful, yet vibrant, just like Ms. Seven."

"There he goes again." Sakura deadpanned while Naruto spouted off about how wonderful 'Ms. Seven' was when he met her, whoever she was. Kakashi shook his head,

"We're here my cute genin." Sakura deadpanned again at his words. 'Cute' was his term for trained killers, she wondered what his ninken were to him. They walked into the mission room and waited for the Third to begin speaking.

"Ah, Kakashi, I see you've brought your team in for their mission. Now I have only one available right now, but this missions rules are specific and important. Once you accept you can not decline the missions' parameters." Kakashi started to sweat, the last time he was told that he agreed all too hastily and had to dress up as a female in a whore house that week.

"What are the parameters? If I may ask…."

"All you have to do on this mission, is have Naruto cover his hair, the entire time. Meaning even while sleeping or in the shower. Sakura can cover hers too, but hers is optional, same for you Kakashi." Naruto pointed to his bandanna headband and said,

"We don't really have to worry about that since I wear this every day."

"Yes, Naruto, but you take yours off when you shower and sleep. On the mission you can't as it will compromise the mission, resulting in failure." The Third explained.

"I'm still wondering why it would compromise the mission. The only place that those parameters would be able to screw up a ….mission….is...No! We cannot go there, I don't think they would be ready if the parameters were compromised!" Hiruzen shook his head.

"You will be travelling close to it but are not to enter the country. You will be informing your team of the reasoning of the parameters and why you are not entering the neighboring countries if you are to accept this mission. The mission is to a small village just beyond Ishi. It is a straight and narrow path from Konoha, no deviations into the neighboring countries are allowed without reasonable priorities. Do you understand and accept the mission." Kakashi looked to his students, all three were nodding at him, eventually even Tora joined in, meowing once in a while to urge him to say yes.

"Yes, sir. I understand and accept the mission, along with its parameters."

"Good, you are dismissed. Speak with your genin, you have two weeks to set off for the mission." Kakashi nodded and immediately ushered his three genin out of the room. He brought them to the Hokage monument and brought them to a hidden entrance for special meetings and evacuation in case of attack.

"Alright." He said, getting serious with his genin. "Here's the deal. The mission we just accepted is to exterminate a pest located in a village on the direct path from Konoha. It sounds easy to get to and finish, but the problem is where exactly this village is located. The village we are headed to is located in between the borders of Suna….and Iwa. Iwa as you all may know is still in bad terms with Konoha since the last ninja war. The village is just past Ishi, one of the major neutral cities in between the two countries. Between this little village is a so called no man's land, where nothing will grow and no one wants to live, it's been used as a battleground by Iwa and Suna when we were fighting them in the Third Shinobi World War." He paused. "In two days we will be heading out, in the time before we go I'm going to make sure you all have the gear you'll need for a two month mission, show you how to naturally disguise yourselves and give you ample time to say goodbye to your family or friends." They nodded in agreement. "You can all go now, come back here at five o'clock with your gear and we'll see what you may or may not need."

As the genin ran off to do whatever they pleased Kakashi went home to get his doomsday checklist, one he specifically made for missions like this. He was worried he may get something near Iwa and he had to make sure Naruto would not be hunted down for being a blonde from Konoha. Sakura immediately went home and packed what she thought suitable for the mission and told her mother of it, then headed over to Ino's training ground to tell her of her new mission. Sasuke went home, packed his supplies and walked out back to his home to train. Naruto immediately went to the academy and told Iruka of his mission and said his farewells to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. He then went home and checked each and every one of his plants before packing supplies for the mission. Afterwards he headed to his garden, something about it had been bugging him for a while and he wasn't quite sure what it was. While he was gardening, Sasuke training and Kakashi having a mental breakdown into Anbu mode Sakura was talking to Ino, who she found on the way to her training ground.

"So you're going on another C-rank mission huh? Man I wish Shika and Choji were more active so we could go on more C-ranks, but Asuma-sensei is lazy too…You're so lucky Forehead." Sakura shook her head.

"No, we're not, we have to go to a country that's close to Iwa. The most hostile country to the people of Konoha right now."

"True, true, but hey, at least Sasuke-kun will be there to protect you."

"True….Hey! I can protect myself….If anything I'll need to protect Naruto, he froze up on our first mission in a dangerous situation, what if he does it again?" They arrived at team ten's training field and Sakura said goodbye to Ino, and left.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Forehead's team has a new mission, another C-rank, but..." Asuma leaned up from the tree he was slumped against, "This time they are going to be travelling for two months to a village just between Iwa and Suna. Why can't we ever do missions that sound that badass?"

"Ino, that mission is not a joke, nor is it badass. Iwa is on a very thin line with Konoha, practically on the brink of war. Not to mention Naruto is a _blonde male_, going extremely close to a place that was almost decimated by our _blonde male_ Hokage. They would take it wrong seeing a blond male Konoha ninja that close to their country, which could result in a war."

"Iwa wouldn't start a war over something as stupid as that…." Asuma looked down and shook his head.

"Ino, wars have been started over far, far less."


End file.
